


The Last Rendezvous

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Het, Drabble, F/M, POV Donna Hanscum, Sad Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Donna thinks about her last rendezvous with Dean.This was prompted by Dean saying goodbye to Donna in episode 14.11. I loved their sweet hug, although it was also sad.





	The Last Rendezvous

I couldn’t believe it when Dean starting flirting with me a few years back. I’m a Tom Selleck kinda girl but there’s no denying he’s freakin’ beautiful.

So, every few months we get together. Sure, I’ve wished it was more often, you betcha. But I figure if I ate donuts and choc-chip ice cream every day, they wouldn’t be so special. And, I tell ya, sex with Dean is special!

But the last time it was so tender I knew he was saying goodbye.

I’d give up all the donuts and ice cream in the world to keep him safe.


End file.
